


Everything I Never Told You

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pining
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Seandainya Seungmin mempunyai sedikit keberanian,  mungkin ia tidak akan berakhir mencintai sendirian.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Everything I Never Told You

Seungmin menyusuri jalanan yang biasa ia lewati ketika ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan paruh waktunya di _minimarket_ yang tidak berada jauh dari kompleks perumahannya.

Perasaannya sangat senang ketika mengingat bahwa esok adalah hari ulang tahun Minho, kakak tingkatnya. Akhirnya, hari yang sangat ia tunggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya akan tiba.

Selama satu tahun terakhir, Seungmin jatuh hati pada sosok Lee Minho. Kebaikan pemuda Lee itu membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jika seseorang bertanya, mengapa seorang Kim Seungmin menyukai Lee Minho? Maka Seungmin akan menjawabnya dalam hati, _menyukai seseorang tidak membutuhkan alasan_.

Seungmin sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang akan ia bawa untuk diberikan besok, ia pun juga sudah menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu seseorang yang selama ini ia kagumi dalam diam dan akan mengungkapkan segalanya.

_Hari yang Seungmin tunggu tiba._

Senyumannya yang bersinar mulai meredup kala ia melihat Minho mengakui perasaannya di publik pada Areum, teman satu angkatannya.

Seungmin berlari dengan frustasi dan membuang hadiah yang tidak jadi ia berikan itu. Membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuknya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya, dan hanya membutuhkan 1 detik untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

_Seungmin menyerah._

_Minho tidak akan pernah menganggapnya ada._

_Seungmin hanya mencintai sendirian._

_Bagi Seungmin, Minho adalah segalanya._

_Bagi Minho, Seungmin bukan siapa-siapa._

_Jika saja Seungmin mempunyai sedikit keberanian, mungkin ia tidak akan mencintai sendirian._

Rasanya sangat sesak. Menyukai Lee Minho sesesak itu baginya.

_I drew him in my world. I draw him all the time, but I don't know where to draw the line._


End file.
